jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Opowiadanie z mej głowy
To jeden z mojich blogów być może bende kopiować niektóre pomysły od innych blogów prosze niemiejcie mi tego za złe . Akcja dzieje się w JWS ale na innej wyspie.Licze na jakieś kometarze wszystko jedno jakie po prostu.Moge przerwać bloga ale liczy tu się wasze zdanie.Akcja rozgrywa się w Polsce a właściwie na jej wyspie. 1.Początek . Cześć jestem Paulina ale wołają na mnie Pola .Mieszkam na wyspie Wolin.Jestem córką kupca.Moji rodzice często handlują więc mam sporo wolnego czasu dla siebie.W wolnym czasie zwykle obserwóje ludzi albo rysuje.Zwykle nieodalam się od domu w końcu nieznam jeszcze świata .Często przypływają tu goci, ludzie z Europy czasem Turcy i wikingowie.Mormalnie handlujemy tutaj zbrojami jedzeniem i bronią oraz birzuterią.Ale zdarzają się towary specjalne dość często związane ze światem magicznym.Jakieś napoje albo dziwne księgi.Ale ostatnio przywieziono tutaj smoka.Małego i zielonego.Nigdy jeszcze niewidziałam smoka na prawde ale zawsze chciałam go zobaczyć.Na kontynęcie pewnie jest ich pełno ale nie tutaj. 2.Dziwne opowieści kupca. Pewnego dnia przypłyną tu pewien kupiec.Bardzo znany z unikalnego towaru i rozmaitych histori.Tym razem przywiózł nordycką broń.Opowiadał o wyspie pełnej smoków .Mało kto mu wierzył a jednak niektórzy tam byli.Jednak kiedy pytano go o wyspe i kto tam mieszka za nic niechciał powiedzieć. Dzisiejszego ranka postanowiłam śledzić tego kupca.Jak zwykle sprzedawał jakieś rzeczy potem poszedł na swoją łódź.Nic na niej niebyło dziwnego.Kiedy on wyszedł poszłam do ładowni przewaźnie było tu jedzenie.Ale zobaczyłam jedną rzecz która mnie zaciekawiła.Była to jakaś ksiąrzka.Zauwarzyłam że kupiec już wraca więc ją wziełam i sobie poszłam.Pomyślałam sobie znalezione nie kradzione.Zresztą od małego przywłaszczam sobie rzeczy które mnie ciekawią.Siadłam sobie w domu i zaczełam ją przeglądać.Co tam zobaczyłam mnie zadziwiło.Tam były smoki i to większość o których mówią legedy.Była tam nawet dokładnie opisana Nocna furia.Nieznam się zadobrze na runach ale znam pare .Książke przeglądałam z zaciekawieniem.Nagle weszła mama. -Hej widze że masz tu coś nowego.Powiedziała mama. -Pola niemożesz przywłaszczać rzeczy które do ciebie nie należą.Powiedziała mama. -Ja ją nie przywłaszczyłam ja ją tylko porzyczyłam.Odpowiedziałam. -W takim razie odasz ją prawdziwemu właścicelowi.Powiedziała mama odchodząc. 3.Przyłapana. Postanowiłam posłuchać się mamy i odłożyć książke na miejsce.Szybko weszłam na statek i już miałam iść kiedy przyłapał mnie ten kupiec. -Mam cię złodziejko.Powiedział Johan. -Wiesz że nieładnie kraść.Powiedział kupiec. -Ale ja tylko ją porzyczyłam i właśnie miałam odać tą książkę.Powiedziałam. -Słuchaj dam ci spokój ale za kare masz mi wyszorować pokład.Powiedział Johan. -No dobrze.Powiedziałam z niechęcią. Zaraz zabrałam się za szorowanie pokładu .Kiedy skączyłam był już wieczór i właśnie miałam iść do domu gdy nagle Germanie zatakowali Wolin.Co jakiś czas ktoś nas atakował no ale oni dawno nam mieli odpuścić.Wszyscy rzucili się do broni nagle moja rodzinna wyspa staneła w płomieniach.Ostatnie co widziałam to mojich rodziców którzy bronili dobytku i palący się port potem straciłam przytomność.Kiedy się obudziłam byłam już na pełnym morzu. -Gdzie ja jestem ?Spytałam. -Jesteś na mojim statku straciłaś przytomność a ja musiałem uciekać dopiero potem cię zauwarzyłem.Odpowiedział Johan. -Musze wracać do domu.Powiedziałam. -Jesteśmy teraz zbyt daleko a z resztą niewiem czy wogle masz po co tam wracać.Odpowiedział Johan. 4.Początek nowej przygody. Następnego dnia postanowiłam przejść się po pokładzie .Spotkałam Johana za sterami. -Witaj dokąd płyniemy?Spytałam. -Witaj płyniemy na Berk panienko.Odpowiedział kupiec. - Niemów na mnie tak mów mi Pola wszyscy tak na mnie mówią.Powiedziałam. -A gdzie to jest ?Spytałam. -Pamiętasz kiedy opowiadałem o wyspie pełnej smoków to o niej właśnie mówiłem.Poza tym musze odać ten dzienik który Czkawka umnie zostawił.Powiedział Johan. -Kto to Czkawka ?Spytałam. -Poznasz go.Odpowiedział Johan. Tygodnie mijały z każdym dniem czułam się coraz lepiej ale i dziwniej niewiem czy to dlatego bo po raz pierwszy jestem poza swoją wyspą czy dlatego bo moge więcej nie zobaczyć swojich rodziców.Pewnego wieczoru postanowiłam troche zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza .Przechodziłam sobie po pokładzie akurat Johan spał więc postanowiłam pospacerować po maszcie.W ciągu tych paru tygodni zdołałam się nuczyć .Zresztą miałam doświadczenie w końcu spacerowałam po dachach jak śledziłam. ludzi. -Pola co ty tam robisz miałaś siedzieć w ładowni.Powiedział Johan. -Chciałamm się przewietrzyć.Odpowiedziałam. -Przypominasz mi bliźniaków.Powiedział Johan. -Złaś z tamtąd.Powiedział Johan. -Dobra.Powiedziałam zjerzdając po żaglach. 5.Na Berk. Następnego ranka dobiliśmy do brzegu wyspa na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się większa od mojej.Kiedy weszłam na zewnątrz zobaczyłam że faktycznie jest tu pełno smoków. -Pola pomożesz mi rozładować towar.Powiedział Johan. Poszlam do ładowni noi oczywiście pełno ciężkiej broni.Wziełam troche broni i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Oczywiście mósiałam się potknąć i spadłam na ziemie. -Uważaj troche! Krzykneła Szpadka. -Przepraszam.Odpowiedziałam. -Kim ty jesteś?Spytała Astrid. -O Johanie miło cię widzieć a kto to .Spytał Stoik. -To jest Paulina jest z poza archipelagu.Odpowiedział Johan. -Czyli turystka.Powiedział Czkawka. -W pewnym sensie .Odpowiedziałam. -Powiedz mi a czy poza archipelagiem są jakieś smoki? Spytał Śledzik. -Niema ich zbytnio.Odpowiedziałam. -A w kim jesteście?Spytałam. -Ja jestem Czkawka,ona to Astrid,to Mieczyk i Szpadka ,Śledzik i Sączysmark.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -Mówcie mi Pola.Powiedziałam. -Miło nam cię poznać .Powiedział Stoik. Nagle nadleciały smoki.Zaczełam się przez chwilę bać. -Spokojnie one nie zrobią ci krzywdy.Powiedział Czkawka Jego smok tylko pokiwał głową. -Chodź oprowadzimy cię po wiosce.Powiedziała Astrid. Weszliśmy do akademi. My tu tresujemy smoki.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Ale jakim cudem?Spytałam. -To długa historia.Odpowiedział Czkawka. -A jak tu do nas trafiłaś ? Zapytał Czkawka. -Mieszkałam na wyspie Wolin.Pewnego dnia byłam na łodzi Johana i akurat Germanie zatakowali wyspe .Mój dom staną w płomieniach .Potem zemdlałam .Kiedy się obudziłam byłam na pełnym morzu.Było zapuźno żeby zawrócić i tak dotarłam na waszą wyspę.Opowiedziałam. -Przykro mi .Powiedział Czkawka. -A na ile u nas zostajesz ? Zapytał Śledzik. -Johan mówił że wypływa za kilka dni.Odpowiedziałam. -A gdzie w tym czasie będziesz spała?Spytał Sączysmark. -Na łodzi Johana .Odpowiedziałam. Nagle przyszedł Stoik. -Dzisiaj w twierdzy użądzamy małą ucztę może przyjdziecie.Powiedział Stoik. -W sumie czemu nie.Powiedział Czkawka. -Pola chodź z nami.Powiedziała Astrid. -No dobra .Powiedziałam. Wieczorem poszliśmy to twierdzy w sumie uczta nie była taka mała jak mówił Stoik.Wszyscy jedli pili była świetna zabawa.W końcu zaczeła grać muzyka wszyscy poszli tańczyć poza mną.Sama w wprost kocham tańczyć ale kiedy wokół jest pełno ludzi boje się że mnie wyśmieją albowiem mam pewien sekret.Tak naprawdę od urodzenia mam krzywe nogi .Kiedy mormalnie chodze niczego niewidać jednak kiedy tańcze jestem strasznie niezdarna. -Pola chodź .Wołali mnie ludzie. Jednak ja wolałam nie tańczyć. 6.Ratunek. Kiedy impreza się skończyła wikingowie rozeszli się do domu.Ja też szłam na łódź.Akurat szłam na pomost kiedy zobaczyłam że jakiś chłopiec się topi.Nagle zrobiło się zbiegowisko .Chłopiec tonoł pod pomostem więc niektórzy mogli się tam zaklinować.Postanowiłam działać .Wskoczyłam do wody mimo że woda była lodowata a pod nią strasznie ciemno.Płynełam jak najszybciej się da .Złapałam dzieciaka i szybko wynużyłam się na powieszchnię .Położyłam chłopca na pomoście. -Gustaw nic ci nie jest?Dziękuje ci .Powiedziała matka chłopca. -Niema za co.Odpowiedziałam. Chłopcu szybko przynieśli koc i ciepłe jacze mleko.Mi też chcieli to dać ale ja nieczułam że jestem zmarznięta ani wycięczona co było bardzo dziwne.Mieszkańcy zaczeli mi dziękować.Sama sobie się dziwiłam że potrafie tak doskonale pływać.W domu raczej rzadko pływałam.Choć jak mogłam to bardzo długo.Następnego dnia wszyscy mnie pytali jak to zrobiłam.Niemiałam co powiedzieć.Tego dnia przyglądałam się szkoleniu.Jeźdzcy byli niesamowici .W sumie też chciałam mieć smoka.Mimo że w porcie było się z kim zaprzyjaźnić to po prostu kiepsko się dogaduję. 7.Spotkanie ze smokiem. Dziś mieliśmy wypływać jeźdzcy postanowili nas odprowadzić.Płyneliśmy statkiem.Nagle rozpętał się sztorm.Wielki i straszny.Co gorsza na statek wtargnoł Parzypluj!Smok zaczą walczyć z jeźdzami. Johan walczył z morzem a ja szukałam miejsca żeby się ukryć.Nagle zerwał się straszny wiatr.Który wyrwał maszt który poleciał prosto w moją stronę.Maszt uderzył mnie z maksymalną prędkością wrzucając mnie do wody .Potem dryfowałam po morzu przygnieciona masztem.Potem obudziłam się na brzegu jakieś wyspy.Wyspa była szara i niebyło tam zawiele rośliności . Strasznie bolał mnie brzuch po tym maszcie.Ledwo udało mi się wstanąć.Poszłam wzdłurz plaży rozglądając się za statkiem.Niestety nikogo i niczego niewidziałam.Postanowiłam zrobić ognisko i przenocować.W pobliżu była jaskinia.Siedziałam w niej grzejąc się.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś dzwięk w głębszej części jaskini jakby coś kazało mi tam iść.Wziełam pochodnie i poszłam.Nagle poślizgnełam się i zaczełam zjerzdzać w dół.Zjechałam do groty z bardzo czystą wodą .Znajdowało się tam podziemne jezioro z słoną wodą.Jezioro wyglądało przepięknie.Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyłam na nie.Wtem turz za mną usłyszałam jakieś warknięcie.To był Parzypluj.Wielki morskozielony gad o bardzo długiej szyji i ciemnych oczach.Stałam jak sparaliżowana praktycznie nic niemogłam zrobić mimo to neiczułam strachu.Smok wpatrywał się na mnie z zaciekawieniem.Wyrzuciłam pochodnie .Wtedy gad stał się bardziej ufny.Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś idzie.Byli to Łupieżcy tak wiedziałam kto to bo kiedyś przypływali do mego portu.Było ich pięciu jeden z nich to chyba ich przywudca.Spojrzeli na mnie i na smoka.Zaczeli biec z mieczami w naszą stronę.Smok zaczą mnie bronić niestey zarzucili na niego sieci a mnie ogłuszyli.Obudźiłam się w lochach usłyszałam rozmowe strażnika i ich wodza. -Smoka będzie trzeba wytresować.Powiedział Albert. -A co z dziweczyną może weźmiemy ją na okup?Spytał strażnik. -Nie ona nie jest z tąd ani z tamtąd przemyśle co znią zrobić a narazie niech siedzi w lochu.Powiedział Albert. Z jedej strony cieszyłam się że nie mają puki co złych zamiarów ale martwiłam się jak z tąd uciec?Nagle zobaczyłam że obok mnie siedzi ten sam smok. 8.Zaskakujące odkrycie. Chciałam uciec ale niewiedziałam jak a więc myślałam.W końcu wymyśliłam genialny pomysł i smok chyba też na niego wpadł. -Strarze pomocy! Zaczełam krzyczeć. -Co się stało? Spytał strarznik. Akurat mój plan był perfekcyjny..Strarznik stał równiusienko pod smokiem.Smok opluł go wrzącą wodą.Strarznik stracił przytomność a klucz wylądował pod mojimi stopami.Otworzyłam kraty uwolniłam smoka i zaczełam uciekać.Jednak postanowiłam chwile zostać i zobaczyć co knują Łupieżcy.Schowałam się za ścianą i podsłuchiwałam co mówią. -Za tydzień napadamy na Berk i tym razem mamy sojuszników.Powiedział Alber. -Czy to Berserkowie panie?Spytał Bestial. -Nie Germanie.Odpowiedział Albert. Pomyślałam że to wszystko było ukartowane.Germanie napadli na Wolin po to by w razie przegranej Łupieżcy mogli tam zebrać siły do ponownego ataku.Miałam już iść .Zaczełam biec w stronę morza widziałam tam nieielką łódź którą morzna odpłynąć.Jednak Łupieżcy skapneli się że uciekłam i zaczeli mnie gonić.Zagonili mnie w pułapke wiedzieli że za dużo wiedziałam .Stałam na stromym klifie i miałam tylko dwa wyjścia .Podać się i dać się złapać albo skoczyć z klifu mając nadzieje że nierozbije się o skały.Wziełam rozbieg i skoczyłam.Wpadłam do wody przez chwilę zdawało mi się że tone a jedank nie.Jak najszybciej się wynużyłam.Jednak kiedy to zrobiłam na oczach Łupieżców zobaczyłam zdziwienie. -Niemożliwe czy to pół smocza nimfa? Spytał Albert. Ja tylko podłynełam do najbliszej skały i zaczełam zastanawiać się o co chodzi.Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w wodzie.To co tam zobaczyłam przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.Z mojich rąk wystały niewielkie płetwy.Do tego miałam pare łusek i błone pomiędzy palcami.A moje uszy były spiczaste.Niewiedziałam o co chodzi. -Czym ja jestem?Sama siebie spytałam. Niewiedziałam co zrobić.Na tamtą wyspę niemogłam wrócić Łupieżcy by mnie znów uwięzili.A co jeśli na Berk uznają mnie za potwora?Ale musze ostrzec ludzi z Berk.W końcu losy Wolina i Berk są w niebezpieczęństwie. Postanowiłam tam popłynąć tylko że jak Berk jest kawał daleko z tąd.Nagle poczułam że jestem strasznie głodna natychwiast zanurkowałam w wodzie.Nagle przepływała jakaś ryba machnełam tylko ręką i ją złapałam.Okazało się że mam ostre pazury.Szybko ją zjadłam z apetytem.Dziwne czemu nigdy nie jadłam surowej ryby?Zobaczyła tamtego smoka.Przyglądał mi się z ciekawością postanowiłam go oswoić.Podeszłam do niego powoli i dotknełam jego czoła. -Jak by cie tu zazwać ?Zastanawiałam się. -Może Płetwa?Spytałam. Smok pokiwał głową. Chwiciłam się jego płetwy i popłynełyśmy. 9.Szybkie starcie. Nim się spostrzegliśmy popłyneliśmy na Berk.Szybko wyszłam na ląd o dziwo moje płetwy znikły.Pobiegłam szybko do twierdzy tam spotkałam Czkawke z innymi jeźdzcami. -Czkawka cieszę się że was widze musze wam coś powiedziaeć.Powiedziałam. -Ale jakim cudem żyjesz i jak tu dotarłaś?Spytał Czkawka. -Puźniej wam opowiem Łupieżcy chcą napaść na Berk i mają wsparcie.Powiedziałam. -Co?Trzeba szybko powiedzieć memu ojcu.Powiedział Czkawka. Szybko poszliśmy ostrzec wodza Berk. -A jak tu dotarłaś ?Wszyscy mnie sie pytali. -Chodzcie za mną .Powiedziałam. Poszliśmy na pomost.Tam pokazałam im Płetwe. -A więc wytresowałaś Wrzęńca?Spytał Śledzik. -Tak .Odpowiedziałam. Szpadka zaniemuwiła. -Siostra co ci jest?Spytał Mieczyk. -Przecierz to Wrzeńczyk.Powiedziała Szpadka. Smok ją rozpoznał i oblizał ją. To twój smok?Spytałam. -Tak.Powiedziała Szpadka. Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz . -Dzieciaki słuchajcie .Niedalko Berk jest statek Łupieżców .Polecie tam sprawdzić co tam robi.Powiedział Pyskacz. -Dobra to lecimy.Powiedział Czkawka. Poleciałam z nimi. -Hej Pola czemu nie popłynieś na swojim smoku będzie szybciej.Powiedział Sączysmark. -Ej to mój smok.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Popłyneła bym ale jak dowas wracałam do mój smok się troche zmęczył.Powiedziałam szukając wymówki. -To Wrzeńce męczą się pływaniem?Zdziwił się Śledzik. -Właśnie a to nie twój smok tylko mój.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Niech ci będzie.Powiedziałam ale z niechęcią jak dla mnie to on jest tylko mój. Dolecieliśmy do statku. -No to atakujemy.Powiedziały Bliźniaki. -Stójcie! Musimy najpierw dowiedzieć się co on tu robi.Ktoś musi iść na zwiady.Powiedział Czkawka. -Ja moge.Mam w tym niezłą wprawę.Powiedziałam. -No dobra,Powiedział Czkawka. Skoczyłam na statek..Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnełam się do kajuty.Był tam Albert z Bestialem. -Panie wkrótce dotrzemy na Berk.Powiedział Bestial. -Świetnie.Ale pamiętaj płyniemy tam tylko po jedną osobe.Powiedział Albert. -Po tą syrenę.Powiedział Bestial. -Nie syrenę tylko smoczą nimfę.Jeśli będziemy ją mieli będziemy mieli władze nad wszystkimi morskimi smokami .Powiedział Albert poczym zaśmiał sie złowieszczo. Zastanawiałam się po im ja .I jaką ja niby mam władze nad tymi smokami.? Zaraz szybko wybiegłam z kajuty .I skoczyłam na smoka. -I czego się dowiedziałaś?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiele.Odpowiedziałam. -Mówiłem że najpierw trzeba atakować.Powiedział Sączysmark. Zaczeliśmy atakować.Czkawka niszczył żagle.Bliźniaki tworzyli zasłonę dymną.Astrid oszczeliwała Łupieżców,Sączysmark podpalał pokład a Śledzik atakował Łupieżców a ja pomagałam im. -Brać ją!!!Krzykną Albert. Zaraz zaczeli ostrzeliwiać mnie z kusz. -Nie barany nie macie jej zabić tylko zrzucić ją z smoka na statek! Krzyczał Albert. -Ale szefie musimy się wycofać mamy zbyt zniszczony statek.Powiedział Bestial. -Niema wycofywania się na mojim pokładzie!Krzykną Albert. -Do szalub!Powiedział Bestial. -Głupcy musimy wykonać zadanie! Krzyczał Albert. Ale i on w końcu musiał się podać skoczył do szalupy i odpłyną a statek zatoną.A my wróciliśmy na Berk. -Siostra ale była demolka.Powidział Mieczyk. -No będzie to trzeba powtóżyć.Powiedziała Szpadka. -Szkoda tylko że niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy.Powiedział Czkawka. -A właśnie czego Łupieżcy od ciebie chcieli?Spytał Śledzik. -Niewiem .Skłamałam. 10.Zazdrość i podejrzenia. Nastepnego dnia szłam z koszem ryb do Płetwy.Nagle zderzyłam sie z kimś. -Hej uważaj !Krzyknełam. -To ty uwazaj.Krzykneła Szpadka. -Co ty tu robisz ?Spytałam. -Przyszłam do Wrzeńka.Odpowiedziała Szpadka. -To ja do niego przyszłam i nazywa się Płetwa.Powiedziałam. -Nieprawda to ja go poznałam pierwsza i go oswojiłam.Powiedziała Szpadka. Nagle z wody wyłonił się płetwa.Najpierw zjadł ryby od demnie a potem od Szpadki. Kiedy szłam do twierdzy usłyszałam rozmowe Astrid z Czkawką. -Wiesz ja jej nie ufam co jeśli będzie to samo co z Heder?Spytała Astrid. -Astrid sama dobrze wiesz że nie jest z tąd a nawet jeśli to będziemy mieli ją na oku.Odpowiedział Czkawka. Potem poszli.Czułam coś że mnie o coś podejrzewają ale no cóż musiałam być teraz na baczności żeby nikt nie odkrył mego sekretu.Poszłam jeszcze do Płetwy.Jednak nie zastałam go.Poszłam więc w stronę wybrzeża by sprawdzić czy go niemama.Był pływał z Szpadką.Zagotowałam się ze złości.W końcu to mój smok mimo że to ona go wytresowała pierwsza.Poszłam w jej kierunku. -Szpadka złaś z mego smoka! Krzyknełam. -To mój smok!Krzykneła Szpadka. -Ty masz Wyma.Powiedziałam. Szpadka zeszła ze smoka.Zaczełyśmy się kłucić.Naszą kłutnie usłyszeli jeźdzcy. 11.Odkrycie tajemnicy. Szybko pobiegli w naszą stronę. -Ty i mieszkańcy twojej wyspy nie potrafili obronić się nawet przed Germanami.Twoj lud nie potrafi nawet walczyć!Wykrzyczała Szpadka. Nagle coś we mnie pękło jak ona śmiała obrazić mnie i ludność .C.D.N..... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach